


RIDICULOUS COFFEE SHOP AU OF DOOM AND AMAZING

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Three sentence AU: Bucky/Stevie RIDICULOUS COFFEE SHOP AU OF DOOM AND AMAZING</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIDICULOUS COFFEE SHOP AU OF DOOM AND AMAZING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bucky knows his friends would consider him a corporate sell-out if they knew he was here, but hey, Starbucks had fucking awesome coffee OK? He’d literally be willing to give his left arm to get free pumpkin spice lattes for life. And despite what Nat said his choice of beverage establishment had absolutely nothing to do with the cute little blonde ball of righteous fury behind the counter - he wasn’t so shallow as to fall for the first man that squared up to a guy five times his size just for saying something insulting about Bucky’s eyeliner, he really wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
